A multi-bearer network, or an MBN, is a network having the capability to carry a data packet via one of several alternative bearers. To be more precise, the term ‘multi-bearer network’ should be interpreted as meaning ‘multi-bearer-type network’, or in other words, a network arrangement which provides multiple different bearer types for data packet delivery. An example of a suitable MBN is a concept known as MEMO (Multimedia Environment for Mobiles), see reference 1. Additionally, the MBN supports mobility of a subscriber terminal. An example of terminal mobility is IP mobility, which is the topic of standard RFC2002 by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF). This RFC standard is incorporated herein by reference.
The problem underlying the invention is how to select the optimal bearer for each data packet in varying situations in a multi-bearer network. Data packets have different quality-of-service requirements. Situations may vary because the subscriber moves or the network load changes.